pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqui's Adventure Series/Episode 2-The Strange Illusion
This is episode 2 of the series Characters Aqui Toad Kindoo (newcomer) Events Aqui is walking along a path in the Mushroom Kingdom. Aqui: Gee, things are getting pretty lonely around here, no one here at all. I wonder if- She then saw a strange purple device on the ground. It was half-transparent. Aqui: What is it? A hologram of a plumber popped up. He was wearing purple, and had blue shoes. He looked very much like Mario. ???: Hello, I am not actually speaking here, as I'm somewhere else, far beyond your thoughts. Aqui: A- ???: Woah woah woah woah don't you ask a single question why I'm holographic! I'm gonna tell you two things, what will come, and what I must tell you. The stuff I must say comes first! Aqui: Uh huh.... ???: I am Kindoo, a plumber trapped in time by the way. Aqui: Ok... Kindoo: Now, I'm gonna tell you about the famous legendary heroes that are only heard of in legend. Aqui: Mario and Luigi? Kindoo: These heroes' names are Starman3, MarioMario54321, LuigiFan54321, oh there's too many to name! Oh well, their group is the Youtube Rangers, and they've been saving a place called Blooper Land, a place not far from the Mushroom Kingdom. Aqui: I've heard of that place! I never go there because they say it's too wild. Kindoo: Anyway, they are heroes you need to respect, as they, along with heroes like Mario have been saving this place and others from rule and destruction. Aqui: That was for what relevance? Kindoo: I needed to tell you that, now onto my other problem, what will come. Someday, I will be free from my lock, my lock in time. Aqui: A lock in time? Kindoo: My lock in time will one day be free. Because here is what happened. I had a battle with Lodkin, a rearranging of my personalities, a counterpart, if you will. He had time powers, and we fought. Unfortunately, I lost, and he as stuck me in a realm where I am stuck, night doesn't come and time doesn't progress. I'm stuck in a dimension where only Toads, Boos, and whatever other enemies might come my way. Aqui: That sounds terrible.... Kindoo: As much as I hate this place, I know that someday I will be free. When that day comes, I must defeat Lodkin, because his original plan, destroy time itself, so he can live in a never-ending world of his own, is still in his mind. His time powers are greatly weakened due to my actions, but he has been healing. To anyone who will watch this, stay alert for a guy who wears blue with green shoes. If he has red hair, he is Lodkin. He is dangerous, and soon, to whatever time period this message is in, he will cause disaster. Aqui: I... never knew.... Kindoo: My message is failing... I must go. The hologram disintergrated into the transparent device, which faded away. Aqui: What was... that about? She stared at the path, wondering if anything was going to happen. Aqui: Whatever it is, friend, I'll be ready. She ran off towards the Mushroom Kingdom, ready to prepare for whatever she needed to do.